


Whip you into Shape

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amami is mentioned, Dubious Consent, FaceFucking, Hate Sex, Kiibo is human in this, M/M, Tetsuya Iidabashi - Freeform, blowjob, pregame personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tetsuya teaches Shuichi a lesson





	Whip you into Shape

‘Meet me behind the school during break. And don’t be late.’

Those were the exact words Tetsuya Iidabashi, his long-time crush since junior high, had told him this morning.

Since then his heart felt like it was ready to explode.

He had been mentally preparing himself for at least over a month to walk up to his crush and confess to him, he just hadn’t expected the boy to come up to him before he even had the chance to plan things out.  
And the implications had set his young teenage heart and mind racing and running wild.

As a result, he had barely been able to pay attention in class. Imaginary scenarios played through his mind and he replayed them over and over and over again, swooning over the white-haired beauty each and every time. And each and every time, he felt something swirl within him deep down inside.

After some excruciatingly long hours, when the lunch bell rang, Shuichi didn’t hesitate in dashing out of the classroom, heading straight to the place Tetsuya had designated by him.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw the boy leaning up against the wall, arms crossed in all of his glory.

“Ah, I was beginning to think that you weren’t going to show up.” The albino said in an almost humorous tone, meeting his gaze.

“T-The hallways were crowded…” Shuichi stuttered, fiddling with his semi-sweaty fingers, trying his hardest to ignore the lump in his throat. “Anyways, what did you want to talk about, Iidabashi-kun?”

The albino didn’t respond as he simply walked up to the taller navy-haired boy and placed his hands on his shoulders, gently pushing down on them. He furrowed his brows when Shuichi’s body refused.

Shuichi shot him a confused look. “What’re you doing?”

Suddenly, the albino landed a punch aimed straight to his gut, sending the taller male stumbling backwards until he crashed against the brick wall and fell flat onto his bottom. Shuichi coughed and stared up at Tetsuya, his golden eyes wide and confused.

“I-Iidabashi-kun…?” He questioned between coughs. “What’s the meaning of this?”

The aforementioned boy swiped a gloved hand over his head, knocking his hat off and giving him liberty to tightly grasp his hair. He leaned down with cold, narrowed eyes and whispered into his ear.

“Were you the one that spread rumors about me…?”

Shuichi froze: months ago, when his sexuality was revealed, he had suddenly invoked interest in men, himself included. One of those interests was Rantaro Amami, one of the hottest guys in the school.

When the nerd had noticed the green-haired boy suddenly getting closer to Tetsuya, he immediately came up with a plan as to keep him all to himself.

At the cost of his reputation of course.

It was unfortunate, but it worked. However, what he didn’t expect was for him to find out that it was him.

He was caught red handed by the person he loved.

Shuichi gulped. “Y-Yes…..”

Crystalline eyes narrowed even further. “And was it you who had drove me and Amami-san apart…?”

“Yes…!” He squeaked.

His head finally let go of, and Tetsuya towered over him, hands curled into fists and blood pooling in his normally pale face.

He’d really done it now.

Shuichi cowered and awaited the next blow.

Except… it didn’t come.

Instead, he began petting his hair, untangling any knots stuck in his navy blue locks.

Huh…?

With timid eyes, he looked up, only to see the albino look back at him with an unreadable expression.

“Well, if you’re done being sorry for yourself, there is one thing you could do to fix your mistake..” He said.

“Yes….?”

Shuichi watched with eager eyes as he pressed his back against the wall, beckoning Shuichi with a flick of his wrist.

“You see, I’ve been pent up lately. And… I think this is the perfect opportunity for you to make up for what you did..” He purred.

Just when he was about to question him, Tetsuya pushed him down and undid his belt, leaving him face to face with his bulge.

His cheeks immediately flushed a vibrant red.

“But I’ve never done this before…” Shuichi squeaked, hiding his eyes from him.

The white-haired boy shook his head. “No worries. Just remember to breathe and no teeth.” He then pushed on his head, ushering him to continue.

Despite being nervous and slightly scared, Shuichi did was he was told and pulled down the hem of his boxers, freeing his somewhat big and semi-flaccid length. Gold eyes met blue as he tried to find reassurance in the other’s eyes, only to be met with coldness.

He really had to do this....

Shuichi huffed and licked the tip. He felt a bit giddy when he heard Tetsuya's breath hitch.

He then took the head into his mouth, starting off with a slow testy rhythm.

After making sure Shuichi took a deep breath, he pressed his hands against the back of his head, slowly easing the other to take in more of him. 

“Fuck… You have no idea what it’s like sitting through class when you’re like this,” Tetsuya moaned out, gripping his hair as he continued pushing him towards himself.

He stopped when he was met with resistance and continued after a few moments. And soon enough, Shuichi had taken him to the hilt. Tetsuya paused to lightly pet his hair in silent encouragement.

“Look at you…” He cooed, earning the other’s attention. “Most don’t even make it this far on their first try, yet you took in all of me like a champ. And without crying or gagging too.”

Shuichi gave him a look that screamed 'what do you mean'.

Tetsuya pulled back, just enough to let him taste freedom before thrusting back in, earning an audible gag from the other boy. With gritted teeth, he grabbed onto his hair and began thrusting into his mouth, not even bothering to slow down for him.

Shuichi’s hands shot out to brace himself against his thighs in hope of at least some sort of relief. However, upon noticing that he wasn’t going to stop, he tried his best to accompany him by bobbing his head with as little space he had.

Tetsuya felt sweat bead at his forehead as he continued. “You’re probably enjoying this, a-aren't you? You’re… even bobbing-“ A sharp gasp cut him off. “Filthy mutt.”

Shuichi’s blush deepened at his crude insult, with his own dick stirring in his pants. Though he had no room to reply, he responded by eagerly bobbing up and down.

Tetsuya’s fast-paced thrusts slowed into slower, timed and deeper bucks in an attempt to conserve energy and to avoid being sore. He huffed and panted with every buck of his hips, grinning when he felt no resistance from the boy below him.

“Good boy…” He purred, tightening his grip as he began thrusting once more, this time a bit slower for the Shuichi’s sake. Hell, he even felt a hand slowly rub his thighs.

When he felt the familiar heat coiling up inside of his gut, Tetsuya braced himself and thrusted harder, gently resting his hands on the nerd’s grey-blue hair. His head rested against the wall as his pants became shallow. Though he had originally wanted for this to last longer, he figured that being like this for over half an hour, his endurance was already low.

He’d make up for this later, he told himself.

“I’m close..” Tetsuya growled, gritting his teeth as his hips had somehow managed to speed up even faster.

Shuichi moaned around his length, sending a vibration up his spine that made him lose it right then and there. Tetsuya pressed down on his head as he came with an audible cry. Shuichi swallowed each and every last drop of his cum, though a bit had managed to escape onto his chin and cheek, leaving his face a sticky mess.

After he had caught his breath, Tetsuya pulled back, admiring the scene below him. Shuichi with messy hair, flushed cheeks, parted lips stained with white and his golden eyes swirling with desire and expectation for him.

He was almost beautiful.

Almost.

Tetsuya grinned at him, petting his hair when he felt the taller boy flinch.

“You’re good for your first try… A little too good if I may add…” He paused to rest his off hand on his shoulder.

“You ready for round two?”

Shuichi swallowed and shot him a nervous glance. Regardless, he nodded.

This earned a borderline sinister purr from the white-haired boy as he rubbed his shoulder.

Shuichi made a mental note to buy some medicine for the sore throat he’ll be sure he’ll have later on.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll probably know who I am based on my writing style but I hope you've enjoyed this


End file.
